Lenerea Mendel
|birthplace = |age = |status = Alive |family = *Jack Mendel (father) *Ezri Dax (mother) *Unnamed sister |rank = Ensign |occupation = , (2409 - ) |affiliation = *United Federation of Planets *Starfleet }} Lenerea Mendel was a female half-Trill, half-Human who served in Starfleet during the 2400s as of the . She held the rank of ensign as of 2409. Biography Early life Lenerea Mendel was born on stardate 62021.4 on to Jack Mendel and Ezri Dax. Starfleet Academy Lenerea graduated on stardate 82513.9 with the Class of 2408, and she attended the Starfleet Academy graduation ceremony in San Francisco. Early Starfleet career She and Dylyp Azeli were briefly stationed on Starbase 24, where they were then transferred to the , under the command of Lenerea's old flame, Jason Fredricks. Lenerea took up the vacant position that had been left by Hannah Freeman. Service on the USS Leviathan On stardate 83245.3, Jason took temporary leave from of the Leviathan, and his stand-in, Commander Jarek Davis, removed Lenerea from the communications station and told her to report to the science duty head. She was part of the group of senior officers who opposed Davis' unorthodox methods of running the ship, and even suspected him of being a Tal Shiar agent. They planned to report him to , but Davis caught on to their suspicions of him and had them all locked in the brig. Later, she and the other senior officers retook the bridge from Jules Vanden, who had been left in command while Davis was down on the Treasure Trading Station. Relationships Crewmates Jason Fredricks Lenerea and Jason were involved in a romantic relationship during their days at Starfleet Academy. After hearing rumors of her having an affair with another Starfleet cadet, Jason ended their relationship, however, he later regretted it. Lucas Wells attempted to get them to make amends, though initially, they refused. Later on, though, both of them came to realize that they were wrong for holding onto their hatred for one another. During Jason's valedictory, Lenerea referred to him as a "complete jackass". Fellow cadet Daniel Harvey offered to "rough 'im up", but Lenerea ignored him. Starfleet Lenerea dated Jeff Philips sometime in her early Academy years, but they had broken up with him by the time she met Jason. In 2409, after patching things up with Jason, Lenerea decided to ignore his advances and began to gravitate towards his friend, Lucas Wells. The two went on at least one dinner date together. Appendices Background and trivia *Lenerea was originally a bridge officer for ' character, Jason Fredricks. Her character was developed and briefly seen in (now ). She became a recurring character starting in . *The stardate of Lenerea's birth does not appear in any chapters of and was provided by CaptFredricks. *Her name is pronounced as LEN-uh-RAY-uh MEN-del. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Trill Category:Humans